1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable semiconductor apparatus and, more particularly, to a connection between a connector and board modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 is a perspective plan view illustrating a conventional portable semiconductor apparatus. FIG. 15 is a side view of the storage apparatus shown in FIG. 14, seen from the left side thereof. FIG. 16 is a sectional view taken along the line XVI--XVI in FIG. 14. In FIG. 14, a connector 1 for making an electrical connection with external devices, and a board module 4 having electronic parts 5a and 5b mounted on both main sides of a circuit board are housed and fixed within a frame 6. The board module 4 is fixed in substantially the center of the frame 6 in a direction parallel to the thickness of the frame 6. The upper and lower sides of the frame 6 are each covered by a lid i.e. metallic panel 7, to protect the electronic parts from electrostatic charge and external noise (see FIG. 16).
Circuit patterns (partially indicated in FIG. 14 by dashed lines) are formed on both main sides of the board module 4. The electronic parts 5a and 5b are mounted so as to be electrically connected to these circuit patterns. Connection pins are provided in two separate rows in such a way that a plurality of upper-row connection pins 2 and a plurality of lower-row connection pins 3 are provided in the connector 1 by which connection with external devices (not shown) is made. These connection pins are female connection pins. As shown in FIG. 16, upper-row electrode leads 2a of the corresponding upper-row connection pins 2 are connected to a circuit pattern (not shown) on one of the main sides of the circuit board, and lower-row electrode leads 3a of the corresponding lower-row connection pins 3 are connected to a circuit pattern on the other main side thereof.
The connection pins 2 and 3 of the connector 1, and the electrode leads 2a and 3a thereof, are each formed from a single piece of metal. When the electrode leads 2a and 3a are soldered to the circuit pattern of the circuit board, the electronic parts 5a and 5b mounted on both main sides thereof are electrically connected to the connection pins 2 and 3 of the connector 1, respectively. As mentioned above, the connector 1 and the board module 4 are housed and fixed within the frame 6, and thereafter the panels 7 are mounted on respective upper and lower sides of the frame 6.
In recent years, the technology for making packages for circuit boards and making electronic parts thinner has been advanced. As a result, the thickness of the board module has been reduced to half that of the conventional one. Mounting two board modules in a frame having the same thickness as that of a frame in which one board module is mounted has been studied. An example of a portable semiconductor apparatus having two board modules 4a and 4b provided within the frame 6 is shown in the sectional view of FIG. 17. The electronic parts 5a and 5b are mounted on both sides of the circuit board of the board module 4a. In a similar manner, electronic parts 5c and 5d are mounted on both sides of the circuit board of the board module 4b. All the upper-row electrode leads 2a of all the corresponding upper-row connection pins 2 are connected to the upper board module 4a, and all the lower-row electrode leads 3a of all the corresponding lower-row connection pins 3 are connected to the lower board module 4b.
In such a construction, upper-lower board connection means 8 must be provided to make an electrical connection between the board modules 4a and 4b. Hitherto, anisotropic electroconductive materials, relay boards formed from connection pads and through holes, and the like have been used as the upper-lower board connection means 8.
Since a conventional portable semiconductor storage apparatus is constructed as described above, upper-lower board connection means formed from anisotropic electroconductive materials, relay boards and the like must be provided to make the electrical connection between these board modules when two separate board modules are provided within a frame. However, in a case where these upper-lower board connection means are used, there are problems. For example, assembly of such a storage apparatus is difficult, the yield is poor, manufacturing costs are high, and so forth.